


综英美-完美关系5（奇异博士x你）骨科R

by lanjiang233



Category: Doctor Strange - Fandom, Marvel, 史蒂芬斯特兰奇, 奇异博士 - Fandom, 漫威, 漫威乙女 - Fandom, 漫威乙女向 - Fandom, 男神x你
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-23 07:37:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23374618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanjiang233/pseuds/lanjiang233
Summary: 啊啊啊观众姥爷们抱歉因为最近备考比较紧张所以卡了好几天才写完！对8起这次写的不是很好_(:з」∠)_剧情写着写着就不会开车了不知道为啥1551那个绑起来的姿势是从本子里看来的...左手和右手分别绑在左脚腕和右脚腕的内侧这样身体就可以打开到最大啦√强势鬼畜六哥史蒂芬篇
Kudos: 16





	综英美-完美关系5（奇异博士x你）骨科R

柔和的阳光透过落地玻璃洒在床上，暖融融的美妙感觉让你稍稍回复了一些知觉，虽然一夜好眠，但身体却依旧带着些纵欲导致的疲乏。你缩在被窝里懒洋洋地不想动弹，隐约间嘴唇被人吻了一下，耳边传来了托尼温柔的呼唤，似乎是想喊你起来一起吃早餐。半梦半醒的感觉实在是太美妙了，你在现实与梦境的中间地带挣扎着不愿意醒过来，翻了个身留给了他一个后脑勺。  
少女果然一点反应都没有，托尼颇有些哭笑不得的看着你。那就再睡一会儿吧，毕竟昨晚实在是有点...男人宠溺地揉了揉你的头发，打定主意等会儿要把早餐端到床上来和你一起“吃”。脑中这样想着，托尼的嘴角控制不住的往上翘起，复又低下头吻了吻你，起身往厨房去了。  
没有了托尼絮絮叨叨的声音，你的意识又渐渐远去，仿佛已经看到了不远处甜美的梦乡。可惜现实并没有让你如愿，身体突然传来的一阵强烈下坠感直接惊醒了你，尚未反应过来你就被一个喷溅着金色粒子的光圈给吞没了。

？？？？？

万幸你的落脚点是一张柔软的大床而不是地板或者其他什么东西，在落下的一瞬间身体狠狠地从床上弹了起来，大脑经过这一摔几乎变成了一团浆糊。身体仿佛散架了一般难受，你双手撑着床艰难地直起身子，过了好大一会儿才从失重的感觉里缓了过来。  
“早安。”一道淡淡的声音响起，在入耳的瞬间就让你清醒了过来。保持着僵硬的姿势你扭过头去，男人的脸颊略有些瘦削，颇有一种文艺复兴时期雕塑那样厚重优雅的古典美感，但细看下去那高高耸起的颧骨和微抿的薄唇又让他带着一股生人勿近的淡漠疏离。灰蓝色的眼眸闪烁着淡淡的微光，平静却仿佛拥有着洞察一切的力量。他双手交叉放在大腿上，姿态随意却透露着一种上位者的居高临下，单单只是坐在那里，就已经让你感受到了极大的压迫感。  
张了张口却说不出话来，你在他的注视下略微偏过了头去，莫名有些不敢与他对视。“......哥哥...早安...”心跳不争气地加快了，上一秒还在托尼的床上，下一秒就衣衫不整地来到了史蒂芬的面前，沐浴在男人锐利的视线中，你下意识地感到有些心虚，这是何等尴尬的遭遇啊...  
身体笼罩在一片巨大的阴影中，你抬起头，惊觉男人不知何时已经来到了床前。史蒂芬居高临下地打量着你，眼前的少女看起来就像一颗鲜嫩的桃子，因为某种隐秘的事情甚至比自己记忆中的模样更加迷人，整个人都散发着一股让男人为之疯狂的甜腻气息。沉默了一下，史蒂芬伸手抚上了你的脸颊，温柔的动作让你逐渐放松了下来，悄咪咪地凑过去抱住了他的腰，男人好闻的气息让你忍不住用力蹭了蹭。  
史蒂芬的表情十分淡定，如果忽视他兴奋到微微颤抖的手指的话，你几乎要被他的外表给骗过去了。“想我吗？”男人凑近了你，火热的唇舌辗转在你的脸颊与脖颈，低沉丝滑的声线让你耳朵有些发麻。“想...好想你...哥哥...”糯糯地回答着他的问题，你抬起双手环上了他的脖颈，温顺地仰着头承受他的亲吻。听了你的话后男人却并不买账，他冷哼一声，幻化出一条金色的绳索把你左右两边的手脚分别绑在了一起。“如果不是大哥联系我，我甚至不知道你来了纽约。”他伸出双手解开了你的衬衫，冰凉的手指触碰在皮肤上，让你整个人都有些战栗。下体有些凉飕飕的，这才后知后觉的想起托尼并没有为你准备内裤，巨大的羞耻感席卷脑海，让你浑身都变成了淡淡的粉红色，欲哭无泪地想要开口解释，却被史蒂芬直接用绳索绑在了嘴巴上。男人温柔地抚摸着你的脸颊，露出了一个有些咬牙切齿的扭曲笑容：“...用你的身体来解释吧，我的宝贝。”  
看着暴露在空气中的嫩红花瓣，史蒂芬的眼眸逐渐变得深沉，低下头嗅闻了一下，甜美淫靡的气息让他的表情看起来十分陶醉。骨节分明的修长手指冷不丁插了进来，刚一接触就被穴肉紧紧地缠住了，在男人们不懈的浇灌下你的身体早已变得异常敏感，被他这样撩拨刺激着，瞬间就涌出了一股温热的花液。手指在体内翻搅抽插的感觉异常明显，男人似乎很了解你的身体构造，每次都能精准地戳在你的敏感点上。娇嫩的软肉被碾磨按压着，强烈的酸麻感触电般蔓延至四肢百骸，你控制不住地挺直了腰部，布满红晕的脸颊看上去色情又可爱，你无力地蜷缩在男人的掌控之中，哭泣着，呜咽着，没几下就颤抖着喷在了他的身上。  
看着自己被打湿的衣摆，史蒂芬低低地喘了一下，空气中逐渐浓重起来的情欲味道让他的大脑更加兴奋了。高潮的余韵让你整个人好似浸泡在温热的水流中，昏昏沉沉的几乎想就这样睡过去，直到一具火热的身体覆了上来，你有些艰难地睁开了双眼，男人与你离得极近，深邃的眼睛仿佛有魔力一般几乎让你溺在里面。滚烫的巨物抵在了泥泞的穴口处，刚一接触就听到了“咕啾”一声，娇嫩的花瓣迫不及待地纠缠了上来。  
“真是骚...”男人语气冷淡地这样说着，表情却十分愉悦，他用力把你的双腿按压下去，最大限度的打开了你的身体。雪白的皮肤上还带着托尼留下的玫瑰色痕迹，史蒂芬看在眼里颇有些吃味，阴暗的想法纠缠着在心里生根发芽，他不悦的拧了拧眉，在你尚未反应过来的时候，挺腰大力贯穿了你。  
尽管史蒂芬给予你的爱抚已经让你的身体足够湿润，但奈何他天赋异禀，动作又十分粗暴，在被进入的刹那还是让你疼的哭了出来，想要挣扎却逃不出他的掌控，你艰难地喘息着，穴口几乎被撑得发白。那是怎样一种不可名状的感觉，身体在极度愉悦与被撕裂的边缘反复徘徊着，你的视野一片模糊，试探性抽动起来的性器让你下意识绷紧了身体，膣腔也随之死死地箍在了几乎让你昏厥过去的凶器上。腰部被一双粗糙的大手紧紧固定住，紧致柔韧的美妙触感让史蒂芬一阵战栗，巨大的满足喷涌而出，几乎让这位全知全能的至尊法师失去理智。没有给你一丝喘息的时间，男人就这样挺动腰肢大力抽插了起来。  
穴肉在这样猛烈的抽插中很快就变得松软滑腻，伴随着汹涌而出的爱液，男人的动作几乎每一下都能戳刺在最深处的花心上，酸痛酥麻的强烈快感让你绷紧了身体，口水无意识地顺着嘴角滑落下来，仿佛世间万物都已消失不见，在这粗暴激烈的顶弄下你满脸红晕，那是只有坠入欲望的深渊中才能得到的极致快乐。捆绑身体的绳子不知何时已消失无踪，你颤抖着抬起双腿环上了他的腰肢，淫媚的哭泣声并没有得到男人一丝一毫的怜惜，反而惹来了更加凶狠的操弄。  
卧室内到处都弥漫着浓烈的淫靡气息，透过若隐若现的床幔可以看到两具紧紧交叠在一起的身体，在墙壁上投下暧昧模糊又淫乱不堪的影子。“呜呜...不要了...不...不行了...”娇弱的少女以一个绝对掌控的姿势被男人压在身下狠狠侵犯着，细看之下小腹微微凸起，伴随着让人面红耳赤的巨大水声与快速的肉体拍击声，性器每一次抽动都能带出一大股浓厚粘稠的白色液体喷溅出来。到处都变得黏糊糊的，越来越多的白色液体顺着皮肤滑落在床单上，穴肉已经被摩擦地有些麻木不堪，身体也已经酸软到连一根手指都动弹不得，但史蒂芬却依旧精力旺盛，抽插的动作反而一次比一次更加用力。男人绷紧了浑身的肌肉，死死地把你钉在了床上，浓稠的精液随着他的动作激流般喷射进了你的身体。听到你细细软软的哭叫，史蒂芬颇有些愉悦地咧开了嘴角，就是这样，尽情地在自己身下哭泣吧...男人着迷地盯着你，已经哭泣求饶到有些沙哑的声音也并未让他慢下动作。看着你通红的眼角，史蒂芬没有说话，他只是喘息着俯下身吻住了你，挥动手指再一次打开了阿戈摩托之眼...


End file.
